


Things happen

by phantomsvoice



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsvoice/pseuds/phantomsvoice
Summary: ...ein lauer Sommerabend, ein Vulkanier und eine Frau...- ein Teil einer viel längeren Geschichte...vielleicht liest dies hier ja jemand...-





	Things happen

**Author's Note:**

> Alles gehört Gene Roddenberry - mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die weibliche Hauptperson  
> Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld (daher müsst ihr auch mit meinen Fehlern leben...)
> 
> ...da ich es schon erleben musste: das ist meine Geschichte und die darf nicht ohne meine Zustimmung kopiert und wo anders veröffentlicht werden!

**Things happen**

Die Luft war angenehm warm, die sanfte Brise aus der Bucht von San Fransisco wehte den salzigen Geruch des Meeres zum Park herüber. Das Fest war in vollem Gange und überall schwatzen und lachten fröhliche Menschen. Champagner perlte in funkelnden Gläsern und schwarzlivirierte Kellnern mit silbernen Tabletts bewegten sich geräuschlos zwischen den Gästen. Das Laub der alten Bäume rauschte leise und die unzähligen bunten Lampions und rauchlosen Fackeln sorgten für stimmungsvolles Halbdunkel, da das Licht, welches durch die großen Glastüren des South-Saales fiel nur wenige Meter der Terrasse erleuchtete.

 

Es war ein traumhafter Abend, warm und zwanglos, auch wenn Galauniform angeordnet war.

James Tiberus Kirk stand mit Doktor McCoy an einem runden, hohen Tisch, gerade so außerhalb des Lichtkegels, schon fast mit einem Fuß in der Parkanlage und genoss die Atmosphäre.

 

„Das nenne ich Stiel“, stellte er fest und hob dabei sein Sektglas an um den Inhalt zu begutachten.

 

„Ja“, pflichte ihm der Schiffsarzt bei, trank einen tiefen Schluck, stellte das Glas ab und fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand zwischen Uniformkragen und Hals, ,,feiern können die Jungs mit dem Bürojob alle. – Verflixt, ich werde mich nie an diese Rollkragen gewöhnen…schon gar nicht im Sommer.“

 

„Admiral Miles hat einen ordentlichen Abgang verdient“, sinnierte Kirk und ließ den Blick seiner nussbraunen Augen suchend durch den Park schweifen, ,,und wenn die Pensionierung dann auch noch mit dem sechzigsten Geburtstag zusammen fällt…warum sollte man es dann nicht krachen lassen?“

 

„Hm,“ machte McCoy und angelte sich mit langem Arm ein weiteres Sektglas vom Tablett eines vorbeieilenden Kellners, „schade um ihn und um uns, war ein netter Kerl dieser Miles, aber irgendwann ist jeder von uns reif für die Rente…“

 

Er trank einen weiteren tiefen Schluck.

 

„…und ich für meinen Teil kann es kaum erwarten…“, auf Reaktion wartend blickte er Jim an.

 

Kirk jedoch schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben, denn er suchte weiter mit den Augen die Umgebung ab.

 

„Jim?“

 

„Was?“ Fragte der Captain und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Arzt zu.

 

„Wen zum Teufel suchst du?“

 

Jim griff wieder nach seinem Glas und blickte diesmal von oben hinein.

 

„Meinst du er kommt?“

 

„Wer?“ Wollte Pille wissen, obwohl er es genau wusste.

„Na, Spock“, Kirk leerte das Glas und stellte es ab, dann sah er Leonard McCoy in die wasserblauen Augen, die schon ein wenig verhangen wirkten.

 

„Er ist die letzten Tage so anders…noch stiller als früher…“

 

- _man, Jim_ \- dachte McCoy und atmete tief ein – _wann wirst auch du es denn endlich merken, dass dein bester Freund Probleme hat mit denen kein Mann gut klar kommt?…Spock hat erkannt, dass er ein Mann ist, ein Mann der eine Frau liebt und genau das ist sein Problem…er glaubt er hat kein Recht auf Liebe nur auf Pflicht und Loyalität…und ich fürchte niemand wird ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen können-_

„Meinst du…könnte er wieder krank sein?“ alarmiert sah der Captain der _Enterprise_ den Schiffsarzt an.

 

„Nein“, entgegnete dieser und lehnte sich etwas zur Seite damit ein Kellner die beiden leeren Gläser durch volle ersetzen konnte, „ ich habe vorgestern nach Ende der Mission beide auf den Kopf gestellt, alles in Ordnung. – Vielleicht braucht er nur mal ein wenig Abwechslung und Ruhe, wie wir alle…auch Vulkanier werden älter.“

 

McCoy wusste wie dünn diese Begründung war, für vulkanische Begriffe war Spock noch ein junger Mann während er und Kirk, allen voran er selbst, da er ja acht Jahre älter war, schon zielsicher die Pensionierung ins Visier nahmen.

 

„Da drüben ist Anja“, stellte der Captain nach ein paar endlosen Sekunden fest die er schweigend in den Park geblickt hatte.

 

Pille wandte den Kopf und sah in die Richtung in die Jim schaute.

 

Von ihrer etwas erhöhten Position auf der Terrasse des South-Saales aus hatten sie die leicht abfallende Rasenfläche des kleinen Parks gut im Blick. Alte Bäume geschmückt mit Lampions säumten ein mit Fackeln erhelltes etwa Fußballplatz großes Rasenstück auf dem viele kleine hochbeinige Stehtische verteilt waren. An ihnen gruppierten sich insgesamt etwa einhundertfünfzig erlesene Gäste in Uniform oder in Abendgaderobe. Es wurde gelacht und geschwatzt, leise Tanzmusik erklang durch die offenen Türen des Saales hinter ihnen.

 

Etwa einhundert Meter von ihnen entfernt, dort wo ein kleiner, steinerner, verfallener griechischer Tempel stand war es etwas dunkler, an dieser Stelle brannten aus irgendeinem Grund weniger Fackeln. Hier stand eine schlanke Frau alleine in der Nacht.

 

„Sie wartet auch“, sagte McCoy leise und sah seinen Freund forschend an, würde er verstehen?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Das Flirren des Transportereffektes endete mit dem gewohnten leichten Kribbeln und Captain Spock verließ mit festem Schritt das Transporterfeld. Mit einem kurzen Nicken dankte er dem jungen Crewman an der Transporterkonsole und verlies gemessen den Raum. Niemand sollte bemerken wie zerrissen er war, wie uneinig darüber ob es nicht vielleicht besser gewesen wäre an Bord der _Enterprise_ zu bleiben, anstatt hier her zukommen, zu all diesen Leuten…zu ihr…

 

Doch er hatte lange darüber nach gedacht was besser war; sich in seiner Kabine zu verkriechen und Ruhe in einer Meditation zu erzwingen  in die er sich seit Tagen nicht versetzen konnte da seine Konzentration nicht ausreichte, oder sich hier her zu begeben und sich zu stellen…sich selbst, ihr und dem unerbittlichen Erbe seines vulkanischen Blutes…

Spock von Vulkan hatte sich für letzteres entschieden, auch wenn er wusste, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich damit sein Schicksal besiegelte…

 

Kaum hatte er den schmucklosen Transporterraum verlassen umfing ihn angeregtes Stimmengewirr, Musik, sanftes Licht und die atemberaubend verschwenderisch barockgestaltete Architektur des erst vor fünfzig Jahren errichteten South-Saales an der Bucht von San Fransisco.

 

Gemessenen Schrittes ging der große, schlanke Vulkanier durch die Gäste, sich dessen voll bewusst, wie viele Blick, von Frauen wie Männern, ihm folgten. Er musste nicht suchen um den Gastgeber zu finden, denn die angenehme Stimme mit dem irischen Akzent war laut genug um ihren Besitzer auch in der größten Menschenmenge zu verraten.

 

„…und so bin ich bei diesem Schreibtischjob gelandet – und ihn nie wieder los geworden“, beendete der große, silberhaarige Mann mit den meerblauen Augen gerade eine sicherlich hoch interessante Erzählung denn einige Gäste lachten laut, während andere grinsend nickten.

 

Spock war sich nicht sicher wie er Miles ansprechen sollte, so etwas übernahm normalerweise Jim Kirk, aber er wollte ich gerne bei dem scheidenden Flottenadmiral für die Einladung zu dessen Feier wie auch für so manchen Gefallen den er ihnen und ihm in den letzten Jahren erwiesen hatte bedanken…egal was in dieser Nacht sonst noch geschehen sollte…

 

Noch bevor der Vulkanier etwas sagen konnte hatte ihn Edward Miles entdeckt.

 

„Captain Spock“, er lächelte und bahne sich einen Weg zu ihm

 

„Ich freue mich sehr, dass Sie gekommen sind…“

 

„Ich… wir alle haben uns sehr über Ihre Einladung gefreut…“

 

Miles grinste ihn vieldeutig an: „Und deshalb seid ihr jetzt alle da, wenn auch die Ankunft in Häppchen verlaufen ist…“

 

Irritiert hob Spock eine Braue.

 

„..nun, ich meine, sonst sind Sie, Kirk und Dr. McCoy ein festes Team, kaum von einander zu trennen…und heute Abend kommen erst Jim und McCoy…und dann Sie…“

 

Miles machte eine Pause, seine intelligenten Augen sahen den Alien taxierend an.

 

„…und dazwischen Commander Lorenz…“

 

Der Admiral lies die Worte ausklingen und beobachtete dabei Spock.

 

Obwohl der Vulkanier nach Außen völlig ruhig blieb konnte er ein Blitzen in seinen Augen nicht verbergen.

 

Edward Miles sah sich bestätigt. Er lächelte und drängte den Vulkanier sanft Richtung Park.

 

„Kirk und McCoy sind irgendwo hier rechts….ich glaube sie ist beim Tempel…“

 

Kurz berührte er Spock am Arm.

 

„…sie wartet schon seit über einer Stunde…“

 

Damit wandte er sich ab und verschwand wieder zwischen seinen Gästen. Irritiert sah der jüngere Mann ihm nach.

 

Kurz schloss Spock die Augen und versuchte das aufsteigende Beben seines Körpers zu beruhigen. Es gelang ihm nur bedingt.

 

Äußerlich ruhig verließ der Wissenschaftsoffizier der _Enterprise_ den Saal, betrat die Terrasse und hielt sich links in Richtung des angegebnen Tempels. Weshalb Miles wusste dass Anja auf ihn wartete entzog sich seiner Kenntnis, aber es war an diesem Abend auch unwichtig…

 

Sekunden später erblickte er sie, eine einsame, schlanke Gestallt im Halbdunkel. Spock spürte einen Stich ins Herz und verlangsamte seine Schritte. Wie schon so oft war er fasziniert von ihr: ihre große, schlanke Silhouette, das blonde Haar…

 

Ohne zu überlegen trat er an einen der Kellner heran und nahm zwei Sektgläser vom Tablett, dann setzte er langsam seinen Weg fort. Jeder Schritt entfernte ihn von den Menschen und Geräuschen des Festes, mit jedem Schritt wurde die Unruhe in seinem Körper und seiner Selbst größer. Noch hätte er umkehren könne, doch er hatte seine Entscheidung schon an Bord der _Enterprise_ getroffen, eine Entscheidung die er nicht zurücknehmen wollte.

 

Bald war das Fest nur noch ein statisches Hintergrundrauschen und das Knirschen des Kieses unter seinen Stiefeln lauter als die Geräusche der Menschen hundert Meter entfernt.

 

Anja kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Es schien als würde sie ihn nicht bemerken, doch Spock wusste dass sie ihn schon lange entdeckt hatte…still stand sie da, leicht gegen eine halbverfallene Mauer gelehnt, das lange, blonde Haar hochgesteckt, den makellosen Hals vom Mondlicht beschienen, genauso wie der nackte Rücken den das schimmernde, nachtschwarze Kleid mit einem tiefen Ausschnitt freigab…

 

Wortlos trat er heran und musterte sie. Langsam wandte Anja den Kopf und blickte ihn an.

 

„Sekt?“ Fragte Spock und bemerkte, dass seine Stimme selbst bei diesem einen Wort schwankte.

 

Überrascht lächelte sie.

 

„Danke…“

 

Schweigend standen sie beieinander und blickten zu den Sternen empor.

 

„Es ist eine schöne Nacht“, sagte Anja und ihre Stimme war leise.

 

„Eine außergewöhnliche Nacht“, stimmte ihr der Vulkanier zu.

 

Sie spürte seine Nähe, es war ihr so, als währe er ihr noch nie so nahe gekommen und dabei war er fast einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, sie wusste, was es bedeutete, dass er heute Abend doch noch zu dem Fest gekommen war. Fast traute sie sich nicht ihn anzusehen, also sah sie zu den Sternen und überließ sich dem Schicksal.

 

„Gehen wir ein Stück“, fragte der Vulkanier plötzlich unvermittelt mit leiser Stimme.

 

„Gerne“, entgegnete sie und blickte beinahe scheu zu ihm hinüber.

 

Sie stellten die Gläser auf der Mauer ab und folgten langsam dem Kiesweg, immer weiter fort von den feiernden Menschen. Sie liefen dicht nebeneinander doch ohne sich zu berühren.

 

Der Pfand war in keinem guten Zustand, die Äste der alten Kirschbäume die ihn säumten hingen tief herab, so dass sie sich mehr als einmal bücken mussten um nicht hängen zu bleiben. Bald wurde er so schmal, dass sie nicht mehr nebeneinander gehen konnten. Wie selbstverständlich ging der Erste Offizier voran. Anja folgte ihm. Plötzlich verfing sich ein Zweig in ihren Haaren, sodass eine Strähne aus der Frisur herausgezogen wurde. Sie quittierte dies mit einem hellen Lachen, löste kurzerhand sämtliche Haarklammern, und ließ damit ihr langes Haar offen über die Schultern fallen. Spock wandte sich kurz um und beobachtete fasziniert die Szene. Die Aufruhr in seinem Inneren wurde größer…man kann seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen.

 

Der Vollmond beschien ihren Weg und nach kurzer Zeit schlängelte er sich sanft eine kleine Anhöhe hinauf. Als sie oben angekommen waren bot sich ihnen ein fantastischer Ausblick auf die Bucht mit ihrer berühmten Brücke. Schweigend blieben sie stehen und blickten hinab auf das pulsierende Leben der Großstadt, das in so krassem Gegensatz stand zu den ruhigen Sternen die sie so liebten.

 

Wind kam auf und brachte die Blätter der Bäume zum Rauschen, blies Anja ins Gesicht und spielte mit ihrem Haar. Sie liebte den Wind und die Freiheit die sie mit ihm verband. Genießerisch schloss sie kurz die Augen.

 

Spock stand neben ihr, näher als er es eigentlich wollte, näher als gut war…aber machte es noch einen Unterschied? – Der Wind wehte ihm Anjas Parfum entgegen…es war wie ein Schlag…nein, es machte keinen  Unterschied mehr…die Ketten die er sich selbst auferlegt hatte gaben mehr und mehr nach, immer stärker schlug die Brandung des kochenden Blutes an die Barrieren seiner Selbstkontrolle. Die nächste Böe wehte ihm eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht. Da war es plötzlich geschehen, die Dämme in ihm brachen, er brannte wie nur ein Vulkanier brennen konnte…das _pon-farr_ übernahm die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und seinen Verstand…

 

Langsam wandte er sich ihr zu, und was er sah schmerzte ihn…sie war so schön, so stark…er musste sie fort schicken…aber er begehrte sie doch…und mehr…

 

„Anja“, seine Stimme war rau. Seine Lippen trocken, sein Körper brannte.

 

„Ja“, langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und kam damit nur Zentimeter vor ihm zum stehen.

 

Zärtlich ergriffen seine schlanken Hände ihre nackten Schultern. Zogen sie sacht zu sich. Nur Millimeter trennten sie voneinander. Instinktiv schaute Anja zu ihm auf. Langsam näherten sich seine Lippen den ihren, nur noch ein Hauch trennte sie.

 

Plötzlich riss Spock seinen Kopf zur Seite, ließ ihre Schultern los und wandte sich ab, starrte hinaus aufs Meer. Seine Hände bebten, sein Herz raste.

 

Anja schwankte kurz, kämpfte darum auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

 

Sekunden verstrichen.

 

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte mein Verhalten“, gepresst klang Spocks Stimme, noch immer starrte er auf die Bucht, „ich habe die Kontrolle über mich verloren.“

 

Spock wandte sich um, sah sie nicht an und ging steif an ihr vorbei, flüchtete aus ihrer Nähe.

Er musste fort von ihr, sonst konnte er in seinem augenblicklichen Zustand nicht garantieren, was er tat…er hatte gedacht er hätte sein Erbe besser unter Kontrolle, wäre nicht so ein leichter Spielball seiner Hormone…er hatte sich getäuscht!

 

Fassungslos sah Anja ihm nach bis die Dunkelheit ihn verschluckte. Deutlich hatte sie seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände gesehen.

 

Ein Klos bildete sich in ihrem Hals, Tränen stiegen ihr heiß in die Augen, doch sie weinte nicht.

 

Anja wusste was gerade mit Spock geschehen war. Sie hatte es nicht gewollt, doch nun war es geschehen und sie wusste, es gab für ihn nur eine einzige Rettung…

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
